


I Was Enchanted to Meet You

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Chinese Wedding Traditions, F/F, Ignoring Logistics, M/M, Minor Dash Haber/Zack, lesbian wedding, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: CARULIA WEDDING CARULIA WEDDING
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep & Everyone, Julia "Jules" Argent & Everyone, Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 1
Kudos: 75





	I Was Enchanted to Meet You

_Julia_

The bitter November air rose goosebumps on my arms.

Carmen was behind me, facing backward for the western tradition of not seeing your spouse until the altar.

I was checking decorations, as was tradition in my mom's side of the family.

"Jules, baby, are you cold?" 

"I'll be fine," I responded, ignoring the sight of my breath in the air.

"No, take this," she handed what I assumed was whatever red jacket she had around her waist to Shadowsan.

"No, I'm fine," I insisted, taking off my glasses so all I see is Shadowsan's blurry outline awkwardly holding out a red bundle.

"Fine. I'm gonna go to my suite to get ready," Carmen sighed in defeat.

I felt her peel away from me and, once she's out of earshot, put on my glasses and do reached for the jacket.

"Chase! I need you to open the gate because Lydia will fume if I scratch these," I shouted, holding up a hand.

"Alright, alright, Ms. Argent."

He opened the gate and waved me into the garden.

"Woah. It's even prettier than I thought," I murmured.

"You've got me to thank," my mother replied as she stepped into sight.

"Mom! Thank you so much," I cried, hugging my mother tightly.

"You're very welcome, my dear."

"I'll see you at the reception," I told her. "I've to go get bombarded and hovered over."

"Woah," I muttered in astonishment as I twirled in my dress. 

It was a modified version of the traditional cheongsam, with modernizations such as a flared waist and pleats.

"Miss Argent, are you dressed? May I come in?" I heard Chase ask.

"Yes, Devineaux. Could you get Lydia? She knows what the plan for my hair is."

I heard him call for my only other bridesmaid.

"Really, Julia. Your hair would be so pretty grown out," the blonde noted.

"This is the longest it's been since I was twelve!" I answered incredulously.

"Wow."

"Just- pin it up, please."

"Do you need help with your makeup?" 

"No, Lydia. I'm capable of that. I just- it's a thing I don't think I could handle on my own."

"I'll see you at the altar. Congrats, Julia."

"Do you need to cry it out first?" Chase asked, holding out my makeup bag.

"No, I think I'll be okay. Thank you, Chase."

It was time. I sighed and took my dad's arm as he walked me down the red rug that Ivy and my mother had worked together to pick.

"You're okay, Jules. Just breathe," he whispered to me.

"I'm okay. I'm breathing, and that's good," I laughed.

The doors swung open and I instinctively shivered. The autumn chill was quite bitter, but we'd be inside soon enough.

I felt a petal crush beneath my heel.

I flinched at the sound, but shook it off.

 _You're getting married, Julia!_ I kept repeating to myself.

I reached the altar without incident.

"Thank you all for attending today as we join the hands of Julia and Carmen in an imperfectly perfect union. The bride and groom have found love at last. They will never have to go on a first date again. Today they seal that deal as they enter into the most coveted bond of wife and wife."

The audience laughed.

"There is nothing greater in this world than finding the people with whom we feel safe, secure, and most ourselves. We search to find the person most accepting of our flaws; even the ones we try not to show until at least the 5th date. We search to find the person most encouraging of our dreams; even those crazy, impulsive ones that never get off the ground. But most of all, we search to find the person who loves us so unconditionally we simply can’t do anything but believe it.

Julia and Carmen believe in their love today as do all of us who have gathered to witness their marriage. As they go forth into the next great chapter of life, they do so with confidence knowing that their search has come to a fruitful end.

To help us get this ceremony started, I’d like to start with a reading selected by the couple.

'Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage.' Lao Tzu.

As Julia and Carmen step into marriage, we ask that their families and friends continue to show their support just as you have done so by being here today. It is true, marriage is not always an easy path - but it is the most rewarding. The support of a loving community can make all the difference. So, when that first big fight comes, please pick up the phone. Offer a little guidance, and maybe some wine.

We know that Julia and Carmen have it within them to reap every reward this marriage will bring them. Do you agree to support them on this awesome journey?"

"Yes!" the audience exclaimed gleefully. I spotted my parents sitting next to the first set of double happiness lanterns.

"As Julia and Carmen exchange their vows today, they do so from a place of deep love and commitment. Although today has been lighthearted by nature, there is nothing Julia and Carmen take more seriously than the opportunity to demonstrate their faith in the future for all of you to hear.

Let’s begin."

The officiant turned to Carmen.

"Please repeat after me.

I, Carmen take you, Julia, to be my wife. In the good times and bad, there is no one I’d rather have by my side. You have made my future seem like more than just a dream. I will be your sidekick in all adventures. I promise to never stop playing with you. I will be there to make you laugh when you really want to cry. I will love you as my best friend, lover, and partner in crime. I’m in it for life."

The taller woman repeated the words, smiling softly at me. She looked... gorgeous.

The process repeated, having to psych myself up to say wife. Every instinct that had been drilled into me was rebelling.

When I looked over to my parents, though, it only felt natural.

"The ring is symbolic of a lasting commitment. It does not break. It may bend, however, but then you’d want to see your jeweler. As you place the ring on your partner’s finger, please think about the unwavering faith in your relationship that has brought to this point today."

The ring bearer, Player, carried up the rings before making a mock-mean face at Carmen. She scrunched up her nose at him.

I laughed before slipping the ring onto Carmen's finger and holding out my hand for her to do the same.

"Well there’s no turning back now! By the power vested in me by the Universal Life Church, I now pronounce you spiritually and legally united. You may kiss!"

I leaned up to press my lips to Carmen's, her hands on my face and mine on her hips.

I made my way to the room where Carmen and I were exchanging our vows with our parents there.

Shadowsan was counted as a parent.

"Love is not love  
Which alters when it alteration finds,  
Or bends with the remover to remove  
O no! it is an ever-fixed mark  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
It is the star to every wand'ring bark,  
Whose worth is unknown, although his height be taken," I said, taking Carmen's hands in mine and smiling.

"Shakespeare? Really, Jules?" Carmen asked lightheartedly.

"Oh hush. Just say your vows."

"It has always been you. Ever since that afternoon on the train in India. I feigned interest in Graham, but... it was always you. Long story short, because of you, I survived. And I can't thank you enough."

I felt my eyes well with tears.

"I really want to hug you but I don't wanna stain your suit," I laughed.

She pulled me into a tight hug, tilting my chin up and kissing me again.

I heard our parents clapping as she picked me up, spun me around and carried me out. When we reached the door of my changing room, she set me down and opened the door.

"Carmen, I can just get Lydia to help me with my dress-"

"No, I'll do it. I'm your wife now, remember?"

_Wife._

It was a new development, but it felt right. 

It felt like this was how it had always been.

As if it was meant to be.

She carefully undid the clasps and folds that held the cheongsam together, careful not to touch the sunburns on my back.

"These don't look very good. Are you sure you'll be up for the first dance?" my fiancée- no, my wife- asked as she folded the ceremony dress the way I had taught her months prior.

"I'll be fine. It's not like what we planned is super intense."

"Alright. If it starts to hurt too badly. let me know and I'll do my best to help."

She grabbed the reception dress, a more western version of the ceremony dress.

I took it and, extremely cautiously, slipped the dress over my head.

She got to work with buttoning and zipping while I took off my makeup and took down my hair.

"I can get it, love," I murmured, trying to shoo her hands away from the zipper.

"It won't take me but a minute to change. Our guests can have a bit more time before we cut the cake."

I laughed as she finished the last button. I averted my eyes as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"We're married now, you don't have to do that anymore," Carmen joked.

I snorted.

I always hated my laugh, but Carmen told me it was cute, so I found myself laughing a lot more.

She told me she was dressed, so I looked back.

She was wearing the same white blazer and slacks, but this time without the shirt or tie.

"Wow. I really wonder what my parents will think of this one," I snorted again.

"Actually, I already ran it by them," she replied with a giggle.

I walked out to the reception area.

People were meandering around the plaza, eating finger food and chatting.

My mom looked over to me with a raised brow and I nodded.

The cake and I made our ways to the bridal table at the same time.

Carmen was already there waiting, I just had to confirm something.

"Hello all. Cake time," Zack called, getting everyone's attention.

The guests who were standing up sat down.

Carmen and I held the knife together as we sliced through the cake's fluffy layers.

Neither of us were very interested in cake, but gave ourselves very small slices and ate them out of formality.

The cake's fondant texture set off every alarm in my mouth, but I smiled through it.

Carmen asked if I was okay.

"I'll be fine," was my reply.

We made it through the first dance with no incidents.

Next was Shadowsan's father-daughter dance with Carmen.

Taylor Swift's 'Never Grow Up' played as they danced. 

The dance floor was opened to the guests.

Something set off a panic response within me.

I sought out Carmen for comfort.

She knew immediately what was wrong.

Her arms wrapped around my body and she held me for the rest of the night.

"It was enchanting to meet you, did you know?"


End file.
